Payback
by Reni-is-ishida
Summary: One-shot! Detik- detik ulangtahun Gokudera yang dilalui dengan orang yang dikasihinya… Apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua? 8059  Warning : AU, OOC, shonen-ai, dan ke-geje-an lainnya..


Author : *muncul sambil sebar- sebarin kertas warna- warni* Happy birthday, Gokyun! Happy Birthday… Happy Birthday.. Happy Birthday Gokyun!"

Gokudera : *siap- siap nglempar dinamit* "Berisik!"

Yamamoto : "Ma .. ma.. Gokudera-koi."

Gokudera : "Kau panggil apa aku, Yakyuu baka?"

Yamamoto : *dengan tampang innocent-nya* "Gokudera-koi."

Gokudera : "Kamikorosu! (lho? Hibari, Gokyun minjem tagline-mu tuh!)"

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

Akira Amano

Payback

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : 8059 a.k.a YamaGoku

Warning : AU, OOC, shonen-ai, dan ke-geje-an lainnya..

Summary : One-shot! Detik- detik ulangtahun Gokudera yang dilalui dengan orang yang dikasihinya… Apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua?

8 September

Dengan malasnya seorang pemuda bertubuh kurus bangun dari ranjangnya.

"Huh! Sudah pagi! Aku harus cepat- cepat menjemput Judaime," keluhnya yang berubah menjadi semangat.

Setelah mengambil air untuk mandi, sikat gigi, dan lain sebagainya, pemuda berambut silver sebahu itu berlari ke dapur untuk membuat roti panggang. Dengan tergesa- gesa dan roti panggang di mulutnya, dia mulai berlari kencang menuju tempat yang biasa dikunjunginya, rumah Tsuna.

"Gokudera-kun? Eh, aku kira kau sakit hari ini. Tsuna sudah berangkat tadi pagi dengan Yamamoto-kun," kata Ibu Tsuna ketika Gokudera memencet bel di depan rumah Tsuna.

"Ah, aku terlambat. Terima kasih, aku akan menyusulnya," pamit Gokudera kepada ibu Tsuna.

Setelah mengetahui Tsuna berangkat ke sekolah lebih dulu, tak ada waktu lagi untuk Gokudera bersantai ria. Setelah menarik napas panjang, Gokudera berlari secepat kilat menyusul Tsuna.

=== nnnn ===

Namimori Chuu

"Hosh! Hosh! Juudaime, maafkan aku! Aku terlambat untuk menjemputmu," kata Gokudera ngos- ngosan sambil menunduk.

"Ah, Gokudera! Tidak apa- apa, tadi aku ada urusan dengan Yamamoto," jawab Tsuna tak enak hati karena membuat Gokudera bersalah.

"Urusan?" ulang Gokudera sambil menatap sinis pemuda berambut hitam di samping Tsuna, Yamamoto.

"Er- ya, begitulah," ucap Yamamoto riang.

"Kalau sampai terjadi apa- apa dengan Juudaime, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Yakyuu-baka!" ancam Gokudera kepada Yamamoto.

"Ma.. ma.. Gokudera. Tenang saja!" jawab Yamamoto dengan nada riangnya.

"Er- Gokudera-kun, bisakah kau nanti pulang sekolah duluan? Aku masih punya urusan yang harus kuseleseikan," potong Tsuna.

"Aku akan menunggu Juudaime, atau aku bisa membantumu," ujar Gokudera dengan semangat 45.

"Gomen, Gokudera-kun! Ini urusan pribadiku, jadi aku harus menyeleseikannya sendiri. Begini saja, kau pulang dengan Yamamoto. Tenang saja aku masih bisa jaga diri, karena Onii-chan (Ryohei), Kyoko dan yang lain akan bersamaku," kata Tsuna panjang lebar.

"Baiklah," jawab Gokudera lesu.

=== nnnn ===

Bel pulang telah berbunyi, pemilik rambut silver malas untuk pulang ke rumah. Mungkin karena dia tidak akan pulang bersama dengan orang yang paling dihormatinya, Tsuna. Dengan langkah malasnya, dia menuju perpustakaan.

"Kau mau ke perpustakaan?" tanya seseorang di belakang Gokudera.

Gokudera yang sangat hafal dengan suara itu enggan menjawab. Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya sampai ke depan pintu perpustakaan. Tapi,

PERPUSTAKAAN TUTUP

Sial.. Batin Gokudera.

"Hmm, seperti yang diberitakan di mading. Kalau perpustakaan hari ini akan tutup lebih awal," gumam pemuda di belakang Gokudera.

"Che! Bisakah kau tak mengikutiku, Yakyuu-baka! Aku muak melihatmu," bentak Gokudera sambil meraih krah baju Yamamoto.

Yamamoto hanya tersenyum, senyum yang membuat para fansnya bakal klepek- klepek. Gokudera terkena imbas dari senyuman Yamamoto, wajahnya serasa terbakar. Entah sejak kapan, pipinya merona. Gokudera sesegera mungkin memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin Yamamoto tahu.

"Sudahlah,"

Tangan Gokudera melepas krah baju Yamamoto, lalu melengos pergi. Yamamoto yang (sebenarnya) tahu tingkah laku Gokudera, hanya geleng- geleng kepala. Dia berlari mengejar Gokudera.

=== nnnn ===

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus, Yakyuu-baka!" omel Gokudera ketika berjalan keluar dari Namimori Chuu.

"Kan, Tsuna yang menyuruh kita untuk pulang bersama," jawab Yamamoto enteng.

"Cih! Kalau saja ini bukan perintah, aku lebih baik pulang sendiri," gerutu Gokudera.

Yamamoto yang melihat kelakuan Gokudera hanya tertawa kecil, dengan sigapnya dia meraih tangan kanan Gokudera.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak sang Guardian of Storm.

"Kau nanti akan tahu," jawab Yamamoto singkat, sambil berlari menggandeng Gokudera.

-Gokudera's pov-

Sial! Dasar Yakyuu- baka, mau apa dia gandeng- gandeng tanganku segala? Bikin malu saja! Tunggu- Malu? Malu untuk apa? Kenapa jantungku jadi dag-dig-dug begini? Dan wajahku seolah terbakar. Menyebalkan tapi kenapa rasanya bahagia seperti ini?

-End of Gokudera's pov-

=== nnnn ===

Ternyata Yamamoto mengajak ke bukit dekat kuil Namimori, hari semakin senja. Mataharipun mulai terlihat di ufuk barat.

"Hosh!Hosh! Yakyuu-baka, Capek tau! Buat apa lari- larian sampai kesini, hah?" gerutu Gokudera sambil menundukkan badannya, keringatnya menetes dan membuat sebagian rambutnya basah.

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu," jawab Yamamoto sambil tersenyum.

"Kejutan?"

"Yap! Gokudera maukah kau disini bersamaku sambil menunggu kejutannya?"

"Cih! Buat apa aku repot- repot ka – ..."

Yamamoto tiba- tiba memeluk Gokudera, erat sekali.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak! Kau harus menerima dan menunggu kejutan dariku,"

"Baiklah! Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!" perintah Gokudera kesal.

Yamamotopun melepas pelukannya pada Gokudera.

"Sekarang apa maumu?"

"Kau disini menemaniku sampai tengah malam,"

"APA? Kau gila -.."

Yamamoto memeluk Gokudera untuk kedua kalinya.

"B- baiklah, lepaskan aku!"

Yamamoto tersenyum.

=== nnnn ===

Malampun mulai menyapa dan bintang- bintang mulai terlihat di langit.

"Gokudera,"

"Apa?"

"Kau lihat bintang- bintang itu? Cantik sekali!"

"Lalu, apa urusannya denganku?"

Yamamoto tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung meletakkan kepalanya ke paha Gokudera.

"Aku ngantuk! Bolehkah aku tidur sebentar? Kejutannya akan kuberi setelah aku bangun," ujar Yamamoto langsung memejamkan matanya.

"Hei! Kau! Enak saja tidur sendiri, aku juga.. hoahm ngantuk," kata Gokudera lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada salah satu tiang penyangga bangunan kuil.

Yamamoto pun melirik Gokudera, dia terbangun. Lalu, menyandarkan kepala Gokudera pada bahunya.

=== nnnn ===

Dengan malas, Gokudera membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" sapa lelaki disampingnya.

Gokudera mengucek- ucek matanya, lalu melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 23.59, hampir tengah malam.

"Aku sudah menemanimu, sekarang aku mau pulang," Gokudera mulai bangkit berdiri. Ketika hendak berjalan, tangannya diraih oleh Yamamoto.

"Tunggu,"

"Apa la-.."

Yamamoto memeluk Gokudera untuk ketiga kalinya, dia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Gokudera.

"Selamat ulangtahun, Gokudera,"

Gokudera yang daritadi berusaha untuk melepas pelukan, seketika itu juga langsung terpaku. Ini menjadi kesempatan Yamamoto untuk menyerang 'lebih' pada Gokudera. Diraihnya dagu pemuda tsundere itu, dikecupnya bibir Gokudera dengan lembut. Lembut sekali. Sampai Gokudera tak berkutik.

"Tu-Tunggu, darimana kau tahu ini hari ulangtahunku?"

"Darimana aku tahu itu tidak penting, yang jelas aku punya kado untukmu," Yamamoto mengeluarkan gelang warna coklat beraksen tali, lalu mengikatkannya ke tangan kanan Gokudera.

"Eh?"

"Maafkan aku, kadonya memang tak seberapa. Mungkin la-.."

Kata- kata Yamamoto terpotong karena dengan tiba- tiba Gokudera memeluknya. Yamamoto tersenyum dan mnegeratkan pelukan mereka berdua. Wajah Gokudera mendongak dan matanya melihat mata Yamamoto.

"Terima kasih,"

Gokudera memejamkan matanya, Yamamotopun mulai mendaratkan bibirnya menuju bibir Gokudera. Mendaratkan ciuman hangat dan lembut. Membuat dua insan itu terhanyut dalam kehangatan dan melupakan waktu yang terlewat.

=== end ===

Author : "Yatta~ akhirnya selesai juga!"

Gokudera : "Kenapa aku jadi OOC gitu?" 

Author : "Halah! Biar OOC tapi kamu mau aja gitu digituin ama Yamamoto. XDD Minna-san, review yak!"


End file.
